


The Path to Now

by DianeJane



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 07:58:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18027815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianeJane/pseuds/DianeJane
Summary: Basically an AU on how they meet!





	1. Chapter 1

The sun shone in through the slightly opened blinds, Bernie never shut the blinds completely in her bedroom, she liked to be able to wake and see the world instantly, seeing the sunshine made her smile, she knew that today was going to be a good day, and not just because the sun was shining, but because she was about to embark on a great career move.

Having retired from the RMAC after 25 years, she had left with a heavy heart, but she knew that she had served her Country and Queen well, and that it was her time to retire and let someone else take over the role of Major. She really didn’t relish the thought of going back to Civilian life, but knew that she must. She promptly found herself a small suitable flat, within walking distance of a wonderfully huge park which housed large oak trees and several trails for her to walk along when the weather would allow.

Now three months after returning to England this was the day she had been dreading and looking forward to in equal measure. A job as Trauma Surgeon and co-lead of AAU at Holby City Hospital.

She may not have been looking forward to her first day if it had not been for Serena. Serena who she had met at many a conference over the years when she gave talks of new Trauma techniques, and Serena had given talks about the new and upcoming Vascular Surgery techniques. They had hit it off almost straight away at that first conference 10 years previous when they had been seated next to each other during one of the talks, one which was not the most enthralling, and they both acted a little like children, nudging each other and stifling giggles at the balding man stood at the lectern giving the most unimpassioned speech about Orthopaedic Surgery as either of them had ever heard in their lives.

From that moment on, there was a connection. They lunched together that first afternoon, and then in the evening spent the time away from the others sipping on wonderful Shiraz for Serena, and the finest malt whiskey for Bernie. They chatted as though this was not their first meeting. They stayed in touch after that moment, catching up each time Bernie was back on leave, a quick coffee here, a bite to eat there, before Bernie inevitably flew back to wherever she was stationed at the time, latterly Afghanistan.

They of course met on each course that both were required to attend over the coming years, always making arrangements to meet beforehand and travel in together when Bernie’s flights would allow.

A true friendship had been formed, a bond, both intellectual, intelligent and extremely skilled women in their own field, and neither of them needing the presence of a marriage to show what they could achieve. Bernie never having really settled down with being away in the Army for so long, a few short lived relationships and flings here and there, but no one she ever wanted to spend the rest of her life with, she was happy with that, her career and the Army family were all she thought she had needed. Serena a long since divorcee who enjoyed dating and dancing and company when she wanted, and on her terms. She had made the decision many years ago that she would never settle again for something that was so wrong for her.

So on this day, 25th February 2019, a bright and fresh Monday morning, Bernie was smiling, it was because of Serena that she was starting this post today, it was Serena who she would be working with as co-lead, Serena who she would run the Trauma Unit and AAU with, and she could not be more thankful.

When Bernie had told Serena of her upcoming return to civilian life Serena had wasted no time in speaking with her CEO, Henrik Hanssen, taking Bernie’s CV along (not that it was required as her reputation was quite enough), and wasted no time in securing Bernie the post to be started three months after her return to allow her to settle back in England. Something which Bernie would be eternally grateful for.

As she stretched she turned her head to the side and her smile grew even wider, the woman sleeping next to her looked so radiant, so beautiful in slumber, hair sticking up all over the place, and lips slightly parted. Bernie could not resist, she leant down and gently placed her lips to those ever so inviting lips of her partner “Good morning sleepy head” Bernie smiled “Well good morning to you too Major” the sing song voice of one Serena Campbell replied.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Three months earlier

As Bernie’s plane taxied on the runway, she switched on her mobile to inform Serena that she had landed, and that she was safe. That had been drilled into Bernie’s head prior to the flight by Serena “Bernie you must tell me the instant you land, I need to know you are back on British soil safe and well” Serena had pleaded. Bernie of course had agreed to let her know the instant she was able to turn on her mobile phone. They had arranged to meet the following day after Bernie had settled in to her new flat. She was due to collect the keys in a couple of hours from the agent, and then would have to go food shopping. Thankfully the flat was fully furnished, apart from she had had to purchase a bed, which was due to be delivered later today.

As Bernie was still in army fatigues with her army issue holdall, she looked a little out of place as she stepped off the plane into Gatwick Arrivals terminal, once she was spotted by Passport control, she was ushered through Security ahead of the throng of people that had arrived on the same plane she had, she was rather embarrassed by this, but also grateful as all she wanted to do was get out of these clothes and put some civvies on.

As she was pondering where the toilets were for her to be able to change, a voice cut through her thoughts “Good flight Major?” only to turn to see Serena leaning against one of the pillars. “Serena, what are you doing here?” Bernie asked, confused “Well I couldn’t let one of Her Majesties finest get a taxi to their new flat now could I? what sort of friend would that make me? Now come here and let me hug you” Serena held out her arms. Bernie, not one usually for showing such affection in public, hid her blushes and started towards Serena’s outstretched arms. “It’s good to have you back Bernie” Serena smiled, and taking Bernie’s arm guided them out of the bustling arrivals lounge and out into the bitterly cold November air.

Bernie was happy with the cold temperature after months of stifling heat, “I was going to get changed out of these” Bernie indicated to her uniform. “Why don’t you slip something more comfortable on once we get to the car” Serena suggested.

Once at Serena’s Saab, Bernie slung her bag into the boot and rummaged around for a t-shirt and her jeans, and started to laugh “What’s so funny?” Serena asked “Well I don’t think I will be able to wriggle into my jeans in the back of your car Serena”. Serena giggled along with Bernie “Well why don’t I stand in front of you with that throw there held open whilst you change then” Serena reached around Bernie to pick up the tartan throw that she always kept in the boot in case of emergencies. With that Bernie perched on the edge of the boot and unlaced her Army issue boots before carefully removing her fatigues. She folded the same and placed them in her bag, then wriggled into her jeans and put her converse on before grabbing a t-shirt from the bag together with a shirt “I can pop these on in the car Serena, save your arms getting tired” and with that they shut the boot up and climbed into the front.

Bernie swiftly removed the khaki green t-shirt she had been wearing and threw on the other t-shirt and popped the checked shirt over the same. Serena couldn’t help but have a sly glance when Bernie removed her t-shirt. She had always thought Bernie was incredibly beautiful, and she knew that she had a crush on her friend, however she had never acted upon the same, as she really didn’t know if Bernie would ever be able to forgive her for overstepping the mark. Little did she in fact know that Bernie was harbouring exactly the same feelings and had admitted to herself 10 years ago that she had a massive crush on her friend.

As Serena turned to reach behind Bernie’s seat for her handbag to pop her mobile phone back in, Bernie at that same time had turned also to place her t-shirt on the back seat. As they had both turned at the same time, they were mere inches apart, lips so close they could have breathed each other’s breath, Serena pulled back first and looked at Bernie, looking into her eyes she saw how big and dark Bernie’s eyes had gone, Bernie looked down at Serena’s lips, and then back up to her eyes, and without more hesitation Bernie tentatively moved forward closing the gap between them and placed a kiss to Serena’s lips. Serena responded instantly by grabbing at Bernie’s arms and pulling her in close, hands instantly reaching up to Bernie’s neck. Bernie’s hands also found their way on to Serena, one snaking around her waist and the other finding her collarbone, trying to pull each other closer in the confined space of the car. Suddenly Serena pulled back “Sorry” she smiled, (she didn’t really look sorry), “Are you kidding?” Bernie replied, “I’ve been wanting to do that for 10 years” and with that they found each other’s lips again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very short but NSFW

Back in the present day Bernie leant over and kissed Serena again, moaning against her lips “I wish we had more time in bed this morning” she smirked. Serena raised one eyebrow “Can’t have you being late on your first day Ms Wolfe, what would your co-lead say!” and with that Serena was the one who surprised Bernie by flipping her onto her back, pinning her to the bed and kissing her with abandon.

After a few minutes of increasingly deep kisses, Serena pulled away and hopped off the bed heading towards the bathroom, Bernie groaned and turned over burying her head under the duvet “you are such a tease Campbell”. Serena, now at the en-suite door turned and gave a wink “Hmm you told me several times last night” and with a raise of the eyebrow she headed through the door and into the shower.

A moment later and Bernie was still lying in the same position when she heard Serena’s voice through the door “Are you coming for a shower Bernie?” and with that Bernie was up and heading towards the en-suite.

As she walked in, the steam from the shower enveloping her, she saw Serena under the spray in all her glory. Bernie was hungry for her, she couldn’t get enough of Serena no matter how many hours they spent idolising each other’s bodies with their mouths, fingers and tongues. Bernie needed no more persuading and stepped into the shower and into Serena’s personal space, immediately pinning Serena to the wet tiles and kissing her hard, Serena went limp, Bernie had to hold her in place with her body flush against hers, when the kissing stopped, Bernie very quickly trailed her tongue down Serena’s throat, down her sternum, over the swell of her stomach and when she got to the wet curls at the top of Serena’s legs she didn’t hesitate or stop, she delved right in, her tongue flicking Serena’s clit, then her mouth covering and sucking hard, Serena’s hands found their way to Bernie’s hair, Bernie needed this, Serena needed this. Without another thought Bernie inserted two fingers into Serena, causing Serena a sharp intake of breath and her hands to grip harder to Bernie’s hair, her short nails scraping the scalp, Bernie loved it when Serena’s nails scraped over her scalp, and she breathed a sigh over Serena’s clit, causing a shudder from Serena. A few more sucks and thrusts and Serena was quivering. “Fuck” was the only word that was spoken during the whole episode, and that was from Serena when she came hard and fast on Bernie’s fingers.

Straightening up Bernie pressed her body to Serena’s and kissed her slowly with passion “Now what would my co-lead say about that then?” Bernie asked with a smug grin on her face. “Hmm I think she would say, fuck that was good” Serena responded as her hand trailed down Bernie’s body and she plunged two fingers into Bernie’s throbbing core whilst spinning them both round and now having Bernie pinned to the wet tiles. Serena resumed kissing Bernie whilst her fingers worked their magic. It didn’t take long for Bernie to come undone, she had been so aroused whilst she had been, what can only be described as fucking Serena, she knew it wouldn’t take much. After Bernie had come down from her orgasm, it was now Serena’s turn with the smug grin. “Good job I set the alarm an hour earlier than needed isn’t it Bernie, otherwise we would never have had time to get ready for work” Bernie groaned “you are so devious Campbell, but god I love you” “and I love you too Bernie, but now we really do need to shower properly or we will both be in trouble for being late on your first day”

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a bit heated!

Three months earlier  
“Wow” Serena breathed after pulling away from Bernie’s ever so inviting lips “Have you really wanted to kiss me all these years?” “From the moment I laid eyes on you when we sat next to each other at that first conference in Stepney” Bernie stated shyly “I just never thought you would ever reciprocate. I mean I know we have briefly spoken about past relationships and the like, but I never imagined you would be interested in a woman, let alone me” “Oh Bernie, I have wanted you for as long. I wanted to take you to bed that very first night, another glass or two of wine and I would have” Serena giggled “I don’t know how I have managed to restrain myself all these years, but I think the thought of you flying back to a dangerous location made me realise that it was selfish to both of us if I was to do anything and something started between us. It was hard enough to say goodbye to you after our fleeting meetings as it was, I don’t know how, or if, I could have said goodbye if there was more between us. And just now when I saw you in there, coming home, I just kind of knew something would break inside me eventually, and even though I have never been with a woman or even really been attracted to one before you, I just know that I want you, so very badly, do I want you. It’s like you have awakened something in me that I didn’t even realise was sleeping”

As Bernie took all of this in, she was still so close to Serena, she moved the few inches forward and brushed her lips to Serena’s. “Well I am home now, and if you would care to Ms Campbell, I would very much like to take you to dinner this evening, but for now I need to go and pick up the keys to the flat and get there ready for the bed delivery” Serena’s eyebrow raised at the mention of bed. “Now Now Ms Campbell, all in good time” Bernie honked.

After another chaste kiss Serena started the engine and they set off to the Estate Agents to pick up the keys. As they got out of the airport Bernie’s hand found its way to Serena’s left leg, just above the knee and squeezed gently “This okay?” she asked, Serena swallowed hard and nodded “Perfectly fine” she managed to reply. Her mouth had gone dry and all she could think about was Bernie’s hand inching up her leg to where she needed it most. She had to stop with these thoughts or they may never make it anywhere. Thankfully Bernie’s hand ventured no further up than where she had placed it, and they drove in a companionable silence to the Estate Agents. Bernie jumped out and practically ran into the agents to get the keys and just a few moments later she was back in the car with Serena. Dangling the keys in front of her she beamed “home James” she stated to Serena. Serena obliged and they set off the short distance over to Bernie’s new flat, as they pulled up Serena turned to Bernie “You do realise that my house is literally over the other side of this park don’t you?” “I had no idea Serena. I knew you lived in this area, but I didn’t realise you were this close. Stumbling home after a few glasses of wine won’t be as bad then ay?” and with that Bernie leapt out of the car and over to Serena’s side to open the door for her “Care to come in for a coffee?” she asked “ah bugger, with all the excitement I forgot to go shopping and get the essentials”. Serena smiled at her “I tell you what, why don’t I pop over to mine and make us some sandwiches and a flask of coffee until your bed has been delivered and then I will pop you to the supermarket”. Leaning down so she was face to face with Serena, Bernie thanked her by bringing their lips together in a long slow kiss “Are you sure you don’t mind?” “Of course I don’t silly” Serena replied, “Now go and get yourself in and I will be back soon”. Grabbing her kit bag out of the boot, Bernie popped the key in the lock before waving Serena off.

Once inside the flat Bernie could still not believe the events of the day. She checked the time and deduced that she had time to have a quick shower to freshen up before Serena came back. She delved into her bag for the shower gel, shampoo, and the toothbrush and toothpaste she had in there, grabbed a fresh set of underwear and a towel, and jumped into the shower. It was so nice to have a decent shower where she didn’t have to worry about the water going off, going cold, or timescales that she lost herself in the bliss of it, and before she knew it there was a loud banging coming from the front door. She hurriedly jumped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around her. Hair still dripping, and water droplets all over her body she opened the door to Serena. Serena didn’t move. She couldn’t move. Bernie was in front of her, dressed only in the shortest bath towel she had ever seen, with water dripping onto the floor. As Bernie moved aside to let Serena in, it jolted Serena back to life and she stepped through the door “You may want a longer towel Bernie” Serena smiled as she walked passed Bernie into the kitchen area. Bernie looked down and noticed that the towel only just covered her modesty “Ooops, It’s the only one I had in my kit bag, I’ll erm, just go dry off and dress, I won’t be long” as she hurried back into the bathroom.

Serena composed herself in the kitchen and set the sandwiches down along with the flask of coffee, trying to bring her breathing back to a normal level. All she could think about were those long lean legs of Bernie’s and how she wished she could have them wrapped around her. She wanted Bernie so badly she thought she may combust at any second with the arousal and longing. She contemplated just going in that bathroom and ripping the towel from Bernie’s body and having her there and then. She sat on the chair by the table and squeezed her thigh’s together to relieve some of the ache there, and closed her eyes tight. If she didn’t have this woman soon she didn’t know what she was going to do.

Bernie had dried and dressed quickly and was standing in the doorway of the kitchen watching Serena squeezing her thighs together with her eyes shut and her head tilted back slightly to reveal that wonderful neck of hers. Bernie wanted her so much, but knew that they had to take things one step at a time, she couldn’t jump Serena here in her kitchen when they had only just revealed their feelings for each other, but yet, she so wanted to feel that body under her mouth.

A small moan escaped Serena’s lips, and as it did Bernie’s breath caught which made Serena open her eyes wide and blush scarlet as she noticed Bernie standing in the doorway. Neither of them spoke, just maintained eye contact as Bernie made her way into the room and over to Serena. She got so close that Serena had to strain her head back to look up at her. Without a word Bernie swung a leg over Serena and straddled her. Serena’s hands instantly coming to rest on Bernie’s back, she could feel that Bernie had not dried properly and that brought back thoughts of Bernie in that tiny towel. She could feel the heat radiating from them both, and she involuntarily raised her hips slightly. Bernie leant down and kissed her with such passion that Serena thought she had never felt passion like it. “I know we need to wait Serena and not rush into anything, but god I want to touch you so badly, I feel like I need to touch you or I may not survive the day” and with that her lips trailed down to Serena’s collarbone, nipping gently, her hands wandering down Serena’s sides to the edges of her blouse and under the same, feeling the soft skin underneath. Serena gasped at the touch “I need you too Bernie, I almost came in and ripped that bloody towel off you, what have you done to me” Serena’s hand edged under Bernie’s tank top and stroked her back. Bernie’s fingers found the underside of Serena’s bra, and they both moaned at the contacted. Bernie withdrew her hands from under Serena’s top and slowly started to unbutton the same. She only made it to the button just under the edge of her bra before her mouth found the top of Serena’s left breast. Serena’s hips jolted up again, and Bernie pressed hers down, just pushing so gently onto Serena’s pubic area, causing yet another moan. As Bernie’s lips made their way to between Serena’s breasts, Serena’s hands had taken hold of Bernie’s tank top and was pulling it up, Serena could feel that Bernie had failed to put a bra on, and all she wanted to do was see her. She pulled back and pushed Bernie upright, she could see the lust in Bernie’s eyes and was pretty sure they were reflecting her own. She had never been so turned on in her life. Pulling the top up and over Bernie’s head she wasted no time in latching her lips to Bernie’s erect nipple. Bernie arched her back and rocked her hips causing a friction so delightful she thought she would come without Serena even having to touch her. After paying great attention to Bernie’s right breast she moved on to the left. Just as she flicked her tongue over the nipple the doorbell rang, bringing them both back to earth with shuddering breaths. Groaning Bernie climbed off Serena and retrieved her top off the floor before pulling the same back on, leaning down and gently kissing Serena. “The bed” They both said in unison as Bernie headed off to open the door.


	5. Final chapter

Back in the present day and the pair of them were now showered and dressed and eating a light breakfast and drinking coffee in the kitchen, Bernie started to giggle. Looking up from her coffee cup Serena raised her eyebrow in question “Do you remember the day I moved into this flat?” Bernie asked. Serena blushed “How could I forget, I almost shagged you right on this kitchen table! Terrible timing those delivery men” Serena replied, “Ah” Bernie replied with a grin “I am quite pleased they interrupted us when we did, as I am so glad our first time was more, romantic, shall we say, and not just a quick fumble in the kitchen”. “It was rather special wasn’t it that first time together darling” Serena recalled.

Three months earlier  
After the bed delivery and they had both pulled themselves together and eaten the sandwiches Serena had made and had some of the coffee, they decided it was sensible to take Bernie shopping to get in what she needed, and also she needed sheets and a duvet for the bed.

Serena helped her with the shop, and also helped her to choose some nice duvet cover sets, cushions, a new set of thick curtains for the bedroom, and some other bits and bobs that Bernie probably didn’t really need, but she was enjoying this time with Serena, and was grateful for the help as she really didn’t enjoy shopping.

Upon returning to Bernie’s flat Serena had helped her to put the shopping away and make the bed. Serena was tempted to drop down on top of the made bed clutching Bernie, but she knew she would not be able to leave once she started kissing her again, especially on the bed. “I, erm, had better leave you to it then Bernie” she stated shyly. Bernie looked up from where she was plumping up the pillow and smiled “I shall come over at about 7:00pm then to collect you for our dinner date, if, erm, if you are still up for dinner tonight that is” Bernie replied “Yes of course, I can’t wait” Serena replied as she brushed her hand over Bernie’s arm. She leant in and kissed Bernie on the side of the mouth, she couldn’t start anything now, not in such close proximity to the bed, which looked so inviting.

She walked to the door and picked up her coat and bag, turned briefly to smile at Bernie and headed out of the front door. She breathed in the cold air as she stood for a moment on the doorstep. She was in knots. Her stomach was doing somersaults each time she looked at Bernie. It had always flipped a little in the past each time they had seen each other, but now that she knew how she felt, and more importantly that Bernie felt the same, it was as if a raging inferno was inside her stomach and making its way down to between her legs each time she glanced at her. Tonight was going to be hard, she couldn’t push herself on Bernie unless she knew Bernie wanted to take things further so soon. She so desperately hoped that Bernie wanted to as she didn’t think she could cope this evening without feeling Bernie’s mouth on her body.

Back in the flat and Bernie was still stood in the same place she had been when Serena had left. She so wanted to follow Serena, drag her back in to the flat and slam her up against the door and kiss her until they were both breathless. She rooted herself to the spot for a few more minutes to make sure that she didn’t do just that. When she eventually heard Serena’s car pull off, she forced herself to move. She needed to decide what she was going to wear tonight, and as the majority of her clothes were in storage and she only had what was in her kit bag. She rummaged through the bag and located her favourite blue shirt and a fresh pair of skinny black jeans. Smelling them to make sure they were okay, she hung them on the wardrobe door in the hope of dropping out some of the creases. She didn’t really care usually about having creases in her clothes, but she was going out with Serena so she really wanted to make the effort to look her best.

She didn’t know what to do now, she had three hours before she was due over to meet Serena. She lay on the bed and stretched out. It was so nice to be in a big double bed again, and this bed felt amazing. She grabbed her phone, set her alarm for an hour’s time and decided to have a nap.

Over at Serena’s house, Serena was also deciding what to wear. She had so many clothes, she couldn’t decide. She didn’t want to go too casual, but also she didn’t want to dress up to the nines as she didn’t feel it was needed for this evening. She needed something classy, comfortable but down right sexy as heck. She knew what she was doing, she knew that she was going to make it almost impossible for Bernie not to want her this evening, she suddenly realised she had just the right dress to make that happen.

Reaching into her closet she pulled out the deep blue knee length satin dress, it was pinched in at the waste and sleeveless, she would have to take her shawl with her, a deep V both in the front and the back of the dress, this would be perfect, especially with the sapphire droplet necklace and earrings she was planning on wearing, the necklace falling just low enough to draw the eyes.

As 7:00pm drew closer, Serena was getting more nervous, she had spent quite a few evenings in the last 10 years with Bernie catching up and having food out, but this was a date, this was where things could lead from, this is what she really was hoping for in any event.

Bernie walked through the park that separated their homes, and knocked on Serena’s door at precisely 7:00pm, she stood with her hands in her pockets and her collar pulled up to protect her from the chill. Serena raced from the kitchen and slowed her steps as she neared the door trying to compose herself. With shaking hands she opened the door to Bernie and moved aside to let her in. “Wow” Bernie appraised Serena, from the black stiletto heels, up the toned calves, to the cinched in waist, up the v at the top of the dress revealing the slightest hint of the cleavage encased beneath, and her eyes finally landing on Serena’s lightly made up face “You look exquisite Serena” she breathed.

Serena blushed and smiled “Thank you, come in, let’s have a drink before we go shall we. What time is the taxi booked for?”

“Oh I haven’t booked one, didn’t want to rush you and I didn’t know where you would like to go this evening, so I thought we could order one as soon as we had decided where to go, so a drink first would be wonderful” Bernie replied as she followed Serena into the kitchen, finding it difficult to keep her eyes of Serena’s rear.

“So would you like a wine, a beer, or I think I have some whiskey in here if you would prefer” Serena offered. “I will have a small whiskey please” Bernie responded as she removed her coat, as she did so Serena turned and looked at her at just that moment, she saw the tight fitting shirt that was almost the same colour as her own dress, and those black skinny jeans that seemed to be spray painted on as they were so tight, leading down to small heeled black boots “Wow yourself” Serena said with a great deal of appreciation in her voice “You look absolutely gorgeous” she stroked her hand down Bernie’s arm “Great mind’s aye, almost matching colours” “Thank you, but you wear the colour so much better than I” Bernie blushed.

After pouring the drinks Serena gestured for Bernie to follow her to the lounge where they could sit in comfort until they were ready to leave. Neither spoke, just sat on opposite sides of the sofa turned in to face each other, drinking each other in whilst also sipping their drinks. They sat like that for a few moments, both of their eyes getting darker with lust as they stared “God I want to kiss you so badly” Serena practically purred “however I am worried that I may not be able to stop if I do”. Gently taking Serena’s glass from her and placing it in the table, Bernie leant in as close as she could to Serena and breathed “I am not sure my self-control is much better right now Serena, but if I don’t kiss you now then I won’t be able to control myself in the restaurant” and she leaned in and kissed Serena so gently on the lips, seeking entrance with her tongue. Serena granted her access, and her hands found their way into Bernie’s hair, running the tips of her fingers over her scalp. Several minutes of kissing and Bernie abruptly moved away “I had better stop now or that dress will be coming off and I will be carrying you upstairs” She laughed. Serena giggled, but as seductively as she could she raised an eyebrow and stated “and that would be a bad thing because?” Honking out a great laugh Bernie simply stated “We need sustenance Serena, we need the energy boost”

Sitting herself back on the sofa she picked up her Whiskey and took a sip, savouring the taste of the same before revelling in the burn down her throat.

“We could order in if you wanted to Bernie, save going out, it would be nice to just spend time with you alone, if, if, you would like to?”

“I would like that very much Serena, but only if you are sure, you got all dressed up and look so amazing it’s a shame not to show it off”

“It was all for you and no one else Bernie, so I don’t care if no one else gets to see me”

Sipping on her drink Serena kicked off her shoes and tucked her feet under herself “Ahh that’s nice, those shoes are wonderful but they do hurt a little” she giggled

“Are you trying to get a foot rub out of me Campbell?” Bernie asked

“Well, now that you have offered” Serena laughed as she placed her feet on to Bernie’s thighs. Bernie didn’t hesitate and started gently massaging Serena’s feet. A moan of pure joy escaped Serena’s lips and Bernie had to swallow down her arousal to save a moan escaping her own lips. Her fingers gently dug into the bottoms of Serena’s feet, massaging the tension away, her hands then slipping round to massage her ankles, the moan escaping Serena became more laboured and her breath hitched as Bernie’s agile fingers tranced patterns on her stocking clad ankles and then her calves, massaging wherever she touched. Serena had her head thrown back on the sofa, her neck exposed, and Bernie just could not stop looking at it. As her hands gentle travelled up and down the calves Serena opened her eyes and looked directly into Bernie’s eyes, her eyes were black with lust. Neither spoke, and Bernie’s hands didn’t halt, they travelled up to the underside of Serena’s knees, tickling the sensitive flesh there, she lent further forward so her hands could travel just a little further to Serena’s thigh’s. Serena was finding it hard to maintain her normal level of breathing, she was so aroused, she was sure that Bernie could feel the heat coming from her.

Bernie’s body was now looming over Serena, her hands had rucked up the beautiful dress, and she lent down and kissed the right thigh, it was then that she realised that it was stockings Serena was wearing and not tights as she had first thought, the suspender belt was black and lacy and Bernie breathed too fast. Serena couldn’t stay still anymore and she slid further down on the sofa so her body was almost completely under Bernie. Their lips met, hands roamed, and it wasn’t long before the dress was on the floor and Bernie was carrying Serena up the stairs.

**********

“Hmm I remember every detail of the day you moved in” Serena came out of her day dream smiling “That was the most sensual and passionate night I had ever had in my life. I think I would have come without you even having too touch me”  
“Well Ms Campbell, I think we need to get to work now” Bernie replied “My co-lead can be quite demanding”  
And with that, they both finished their coffee and headed out of the door to start the next part of their adventure.

 


End file.
